


Stupid Wolf

by nu11fan66



Series: friday night funkin' shots [3]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is Cute, F/M, Normal Healthy Relationships, Written because of a comment and I don't back down from challenges, werewolf boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu11fan66/pseuds/nu11fan66
Summary: Girlfriend loves Werewolf!Boyfriend, and he's a cute fluffy big dog.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Series: friday night funkin' shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132676
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Stupid Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write romance. Anonymous commenter, you made this.

In a world of lemon monsters, spirit magic in video games, and literal demons, of course there would be werewolves. Keith was a werewolf. His girlfriend didn’t mind because she was genetically a demon herself, and it was going well. He’d eat as much as he could then hole himself up once a month and she’d go off and do something else. It was a simple system, but it worked.

One day she asked to be with him during the transformation.

“Baby, could I stay with you this month?”

Keith froze. “Why would you want to do that? I’d-“

“Shush, I know you better than you probably do. I’ll be fine.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You aren’t going to hurt me.”

“That’s...not it.” His face reddened and he shuffles back. “I’m not one of those…”Keith floundered for a bit, ”dangerous rampaging beasts after I turn.”

“Then why are you so nervous? You know you can be yourself with me.” A smile.

“I’m just. Really dumb. I get lost and try to beg for food and cuddles and things.” Keith giggled uneasily. “I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

Her eyes widened as she laughed. “Aw, you’re so cute. I thought so. Don’t worry, I don’t judge. How about this, if you let me stay this one time I’ll show you what I got from my parents.” 

Keith thought about this tempting offer, and since he is kind of a moron, he accepted.

“Okay!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at him as he sat handcuffed in his big cage. It was a little overkill just for me, but so cute. I love this boy. Keith had to eat a lot just before this because turning took energy, which is why I was feeding him at the moment. My parents might not understand why I chose him but I do.

“You okay with this?”

“Sure!” I said, and we watched TV and ate snacks until the sun went down. He was visibly a little nervous, as he was shaking a bit, but I told him he’d be fine, with a forehead kiss to seal the deal.

Tense silence. Crickets. Time passed slowly as we stared and sat waiting for something to happen in the dimly lit bare room. 

It was just when I had cleared my throat to talk that his body twisted and shook violently as the cuffs snapped. They skittered across the floor as little Keith convulsed and cracked into the form of a blue-grey wolf that nearly filled the cage. It-he twitched his head around to try and look at me. 

Wolf-Keith’s eyes were like glass marbles, shiny and wet as he stared, frozen at me. I didn’t know what to do. Did I stay? Did I try and pet him? Did I leave and come back tomorrow? I knew he wouldn’t attack me, and to think of it, that wolf is actually pretty adorable...

I whipped my head up as he made a throaty sound from in front of me. A whimper? He gestured to the cage door with his paw, and I couldn’t help but unlock it and swing it open for him. Keith was so fluffy! He slunk out of the cage and immediately tackled me.

“Woah, chill, puppy! Get offa me, oof!”

“Yip!”

Super cute! I don’t know why he was so nervous, honestly. He didn’t look that dumb.

I gave him a little ear scritch and he did the thing dogs do when they close their eyes and look all happy. He licked my face after, which I reciprocate with a head pat.

I'm not a dog person, much less a wolf person, but I know how to cuddle and i know how to pat.

Wolf-Keith pawed at my leg and rubbed up and around me. I was confused but then he laid down, put his head down, and closed his eyes. Was he going to take a nap? Alright then.

Sweet dreams, Keith. I kissed his fluffy forehead, and leaned against his fur, and fell asleep.


End file.
